


#METOO! (PT 1)

by lila_luscious1



Series: DON'T TAKE IT PERSONAL [6]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Suits (US TV)
Genre: #MeToo!, #TIMESUP!, F/M, M/M, Unwanted Overtures, YOU NEED TO STOP!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: BLINDSPOTZapata takes preemptive action when Weitz exposes himself to her





	#METOO! (PT 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [AtlanticSamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlanticSamm/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts).

At breakfast the next day, Zapata broaches the subject of whether Reade is hiding any  
anger, disappointment, or suspicions about Weitz' unsolicited visit of two nights ago.

"Reade. Are You OK?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I did NOT invite Weitz here-I had no idea how he even knows where we live. I gave him no reason  
to think I'd welcome a visit at home; actually, if you think about it, what sense does it make to bring  
him right outside the building, outside our home?"

"Huh. SLOW DOWN, first...second-Weitz is a known wanna-be player. Third-did I accuse you, or  
indicate in any way a lack of trust in what you tell me?"

"Welll...Jane mentioned that yiu seemed a little 'off', and she jumped the conclusion that Weitz had something  
to do with it."

"Nah. I'm satisfied with your answer., just as I was that night. You're worrying over NOTHING."

"OK...as long as you're sure."

"Come on. Let's head out-my turn to bring coffee."

**************************************************************

At the FBI HQ, Zapata detours to the Director's office. Once inside, a widely-grinning Matthew  
Weitz is clearly happy to se her. "Before you say anything, Director, I have two words for you:  
#MeToo"...wait-is the '#' a word? Never mind! Where was I? Right-#MeToo."

Weitz' grin has turned into a slight frown. "I'm struggling to understand how that applies to ME."

"Unless you leave me alone-stop coming by my home-popping INAPPROPRIATE ERECTIONS in my  
prescence-my only option will be to #MT your ass. Any aspirations for the Senate, or...dare I say: The Oval  
Office could certainly be derailed ...do what you want, but that hashtag is ending careers."

"Why would you do that? OK, the IE, and the stalking...but Zapata, c'mon...I've supported the Bureau, and  
by extension YOUR CAREER...Why?

"I'd say you're getting a taste of your own bullshit. As I recall, you bugged my apartment, and blackmailed me.  
PLEASE cry foul."

"Right...right. Fine. You're not playing HARD to get-your playing NOT to get...got it. You're not interested. Mission  
Bang Zapata ABORTED. OH, shit...you're not recording this...ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?

"NO, Weitz. All I want is to be left alone. Do that, and I have no reason or desire to interfere with you. Good Talk."

"Zapata!"


End file.
